I Seriously Have Feelings for You
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: ON TEMPORARY HIATUS. Cindy Kierson is trying to get over an old flame who won't let go. When a new man decides that he wants her, Cindy is worried that her past mistakes will make him run the other way. How will things work out for the budding couple? Will her old flame ruin everything? Justin Gabriel/OC, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to redo this fanfiction... again. I hated the old version of this fanfiction, so I decided to completely do it all over again. I apologize to those who liked the old version, but this needed to be done. It'll be longer and more descriptive than the old one. The plot has also been altered considerably, but it's still with the same pairing and follows the same general idea.**

**Anyways, I'm really excited to rewrite this story. I hope those who read the older version will prefer this one, and that new readers will like this too. :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

I Seriously Have Feelings for You

Chapter One

"C'mon, Cindy… just one more time, baby," purred a man with a sensual Hispanic accent.

"Alberto, no. How many times do I have to tell you 'no'? When will you finally get it?" asked the woman in question with frustration.

"Whatever, chica. You say that now, but you'll change your mind eventually."

"Fuck off and don't call me again," snapped the woman. She abruptly hung up and shut the ringer off on her iPhone 5S.

Cindy Kierson was her name. She was a twenty-six-year old WWE Diva from San Francisco, California who had been with the company for three years. The person she had been talking to was WWE Superstar Alberto Rodriguez, her old fling.

_Jesus, just thinking about that prick gives me a headache_, she thought as she rubbed her temples gently. She sighed and tried to push that phone conversation out of her mind- but that was going to be easier said than done. She sat on a nearby chair in the hotel lobby, lost in her thoughts.

"Cindy!"

Cindy looked up and saw fellow Diva Brianna "Brie" Garcia-Colace walking towards her. Cindy smiled and tried to look happy and upbeat.

"Hey, Brie. How are you?"

"Fine, but you don't look fine," replied Brie.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine," said Cindy.

Brie narrowed her eyes and tightens her lips. Cindy quickly realized that she had been caught in a lie.

"Okay, okay… Alberto called me," she admitted.

"Again?! Let me guess- he wanted to see if you two would hook up again," said Brie.

"Bingo! I told him no- again- but of course, he was adamant. I still said no," replied Cindy.

"I take it he didn't like that."

"Nope. He was all, 'You'll change your mind,' but I told him to fuck off. I hung up before he could respond. Then again, it's not like he'll get the message."

"What an asshole," scoffed Brie. "When do you think he'll finally get it?"

"Never," stated Cindy. "He'll never get it."

"I'm sorry."

Cindy sighed again and bit the inside of her lower lip.

"You know what you need?" said Brie.

"A new phone number?" answered Cindy.

"Well, maybe," laughed Brie. "What I was gonna say was that you need to go out."

"Now that sounds like a plan!" said Cindy excitedly. "Who else is going?"

"Nikki, Nattie, Trinity, Ariane, and Eva… and a few guys, of course. You need a night out at a club so badly."

"I agree," said Cindy. "When are you guys going?"

"Well… it's seven thirty now… I think we'll be heading out at around nine," replied Brie.

"Alright… well, I should probably head back to my room. After all, you know how long it takes for me to get ready," said Cindy.

"True... perfectionist."

"Shut up. Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to run a couple errands beforehand… so I'll see you later."

The two ladies shared a quick hug before going their separate ways. Brie left the hotel to go run her errands, while Cindy waited for the elevator to take her to her room. She couldn't help but let her mind go back to thinking about her phone call with Alberto. She groaned lightly and bit her lower lip in annoyance.

"You alright?"

A sudden voice jolted Cindy out of her thoughts. She quickly realized which person that voice belonged to.

"Hey, P.J. I'm fine... really." She flashed what she hoped and prayed was a confident smile towards Paul "P.J." Lloyd, Jr.

"If you say so, sweetheart," he replied. He didn't want to pursue the matter and make Cindy uncomfortable.

"Are you going out tonight by any chance?" asked Cindy suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm going to a nearby club with some of the guys. I'm assuming some Divas are going?" replied P.J.

"Yep. It'll be me and the cast of _Total Divas_, basically."

"Well, I'm glad you're coming," said P.J. Once he realized what he had just said, his eyes grew wide and he bit his lip.

"Oh? And why is that?" inquired Cindy. Her voice contained a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

"Well… um… 'cause you're single, and all the other women are taken? I don't know, Cindy," replied P.J nervously.

"It's alright, P.J," said Cindy as they finally got on the elevator.

"Which floor?"

"Tenth."

"Funny… I'm also on the tenth floor."

Cindy was about to say something, but the elevator door opened on the fourth floor. The person there was Alberto, annoying Cindy immensely.

"Sorry, but we're going up," she said before closing the door on him.

"Wait!" he started, but once the doors closed, neither P.J. nor Cindy could hear him. It took everything in her to not burst into laughter.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked P.J.

"He was going down, and we're going up… that doesn't exactly work out," explained Cindy. She didn't actually know if Alberto was going up or down, but it was the only explanation she could think of that made sense.

P.J was about to respond, but the elevator doors opened up again. This time, the doors opened at the appropriate floor. They both exited and headed down the hallway. Coincidentally, their hotel rooms were in not only in the same hall, but they were also right across from each other. P.J found this fact rather annoying because he was worried that Cindy would believe that he had that room in order to get closer to her. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice or care.

"So… I guess I'll see you tonight," spoke up Cindy nervously.

"You sure will, sweetheart," replied P.J. with a flirty wink.

Cindy rolled her eyes dramatically before silently shutting the door to her room behind her. P.J's laugh filled her ears as she closed the door, causing an involuntary smile to appear.

_I so cannot wait to go out tonight,_ she thought to herself as she began to decide on what to wear for going out tonight.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know that the new version of _I Seriously Have Feelings for You_ will be a hell of a lot better! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I'll admit that I am a little disappointed that I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter of this particular story, but I refuse to let that fact prevent me from continuing this fanfiction. Besides, I love this specific story too much to just give up on it. But I do appreciate any and all reviews- hell, even constructive criticism from you guys is greatly appreciated! :)**

**I'll try to update this story (and my other stories) on a regular basis. I'll try my hardest to update my stories more often.**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

I Seriously Have Feelings for You

Chapter Two

"I have nothing to wear!"

Cindy groaned before sitting on the bed in her miserable state. She grabbed her phone off her nightstand and quickly typed out a text to one of her fellow Divas.

_I need fashion advice. Please help! I'm in room 1010._

Cindy set her phone back on the nightstand. She put her face in one of the pillows and let out a muffled scream of frustration. Before she could let anger have a hold on her completely, there was a knock on her door. She got up and looked through the peephole to see who it was. She smiled and opened the door to her hotel room.

"Nattie! Man, am I glad you're here," said an exasperated Cindy.

Natalie "Nattie" Neidhart-Wilson laughed at the woman in front of her. "Can't decide what to wear?"

"I've been staring at all the clothes in my closet for, like, two hours, and I still don't know what the hell I'm gonna wear for tonight. Your help is greatly needed," explained Cindy.

"Well, I'll see what I can do," said Natalie.

Within the hour, the two women managed to put together a kickass outfit for Cindy. It was quite frustrating because Cindy denied nearly half of Natalie's suggestions, but they somehow fared well with finding an outfit that both women approved for tonight.

"Damn Nattie, you're good. You should become a fashion stylist after the WWE," remarked Cindy breathlessly. She was wearing a plain, jet black halter top. There was no sweetheart neckline or deep V-neck, so very little cleavage was exposed. She also wore a silver sequined mini skirt that cut off mid-thigh on the five foot four Diva. To top the entire outfit off was a pair of black, pointed-toe Christian Louboutin high heels.

"Maybe I will," laughed Natalie. "You look so sexy."

"Thanks, Nattie," said Cindy. "Man, am I glad that I'm goin' out tonight. After the shitty day I've had, I need this!"

"What happened?" asked Natalie with confusion. The two women sat on the bed beside one another.

"Alberto called me… again. I don't think I need to tell you why," sighed Cindy. She groaned again and put her head in her hands. Thinking about Alberto yet again caused a headache to slowly build inside Cindy's head.

"Jesus," muttered Natalie in annoyance. "That guy just can't take a goddamn hint."

"No, he cannot," said Cindy. "Honestly, I don't know what it's gonna take for him to realize that I'm no longer interested in him."

"I don't know either, girl," replied Natalie. "Is there a way for you to block his number?"

"I haven't looked into that… I think I'll do that tomorrow. But for now, I'll just have to keep my phone on silent. And yes, I've already done that," said Cindy.

Natalie hugged her friend tightly. "Well, try to stop thinking about him tonight, 'cause we're gonna have a lot of fun tonight! Who knows, maybe some guy will intrigue you?"

"God, I hope so."

The VIP section of the club was not as busy as the rest of the club, much to the relief of Cindy and the other Superstars. Everyone got their drinks and either socialized, or headed for the dance floor. Cindy and a couple of the Divas chose to talk over drinks. While everyone else was drinking alcoholic beverages, Cindy chose to have water instead. She just didn't feel like getting drunk tonight.

"So Nikki… how's John's elbow nowadays?" asked Cindy.

"It's better than it was," replied Nicole "Nikki" Garcia-Colace happily. "He's anxious to get back into the ring like me, but I'm worried that he'll return too soon."

"Makes sense," remarked Ariane Andrews, who sat between Nikki and Cindy.

"But he still looks so damn hot," sighed Nikki dreamily.

Both Cindy and Ariane rolled their eyes at the other Diva's words. Nikki narrowed her own eyes in response.

"What? I can't love how my man looks?" she asked.

"No, but you really shouldn't be talking about it twenty-four seven," replied Cindy.

"Oh shut up," snapped Nikki playfully, "I don't talk about it that much."

"Well it seems like you do on _Total Divas_," said Ariane.

Nikki looked down at her feet, knowing that she had been caught red-handed.

Ariane and Cindy were quick to chime in with, "Busted!" Nikki picked her head back up to give the women a lethal-looking death stare. But she couldn't keep that up, and all three women were laughing soon after. Brie sat down beside her twin sister as the laughter was dying down.

"Alright, fess up- what did Nikki do this time?" she asked.

"Nikki has finally admitted that she's obsessed with John's body," replied Ariane.

Brie smirked and dismissed this piece of information. "That's all? Oh, I already knew that."

"Shut up, Brianna," said Nikki with narrowed eyes.

The women laughed about this, though their laughter quickly ended when P.J suddenly approached them.

"Hey, P.J.!" greeted Ariane cheerfully.

"Hello, ladies," answered P.J. with a wide smile on his face. He seemed as if he was trying to come off as confident, but anyone could tell that he was quite nervous. What he was nervous about, no one knew.

"Can we help you?" asked Nikki.

"I, uh… I hate to be rude, but… I wanted to ask Cindy something," replied P.J.

"And what might that be?" asked Cindy with a puzzled expression.

"Cindy, would you… like to, um… dance with me?"

Cindy glanced back at her fellow Divas. They all nodded their heads, as if to encourage her to accept his offer.

"I'd love to," she replied after a moment of thought. She got up from her seat and took P.J.'s hand. She waved a goodbye to her girlfriends as she was lead to the dance floor. House music blared extremely loud as the two began to dance. Cindy grinded on P.J., and he wrapped his arms around her hips in return. He held her tightly, enjoying having her body pressed into his. Cindy also enjoyed this because it had been so long since she had danced with another guy whose name wasn't Alberto Rodriguez.

_UGH! Stop thinking about him!_ thought Cindy annoyingly. But her thoughts quickly disappeared when P.J started talking into her ear.

"You look so damn beautiful tonight," he yelled over the music.

"Thank you," she replied just as loudly. She smiled at his kind words and his sexy accent.

P.J returned her smile and held her a little bit tighter. Cindy didn't mind one bit- she loved having P.J.'s arms around her. A couple hours passed by before P.J. asked Cindy a question that made her heart stop.

"You wanna get out of here?"

She looked at him with what might as well have been question marks in her eyes.

"No sex- just to hang out. Trust me, I won't try to get into your pants," he explained.

Cindy sighed with relief at his words. "Yeah, I'd love to."

The two WWE Superstars slowly made their way out of the club amidst the sea of bodies. Both of them had taken cabs with their respective group of friends, so they had to call for their own cab. Cindy quickly sent a text to Nikki to let her know about her whereabouts.

_If case you or anyone else is looking for me, I'm heading back to the hotel with P.J. And NO, we are NOT having sex._

A few minutes later, Cindy got a response.

_Sure… whatever you say. Thanks for the heads up, though!_

Cindy rolled her eyes and shot back a reply.

_No problem! :)_

She had just put her phone back in her purse when the cab pulled up.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" asked P.J.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 3! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm back with a new chapter in this fanfiction. I don't want to spoil anything for you guys, but I do want to warn you that if you hate cuteness, than you should run from this chapter like it's the plague. Just sayin'.**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

I Seriously Have Feelings for You

Chapter Three

The ride back to the hotel was a quiet one. Cindy was extremely nervous about what was to come once they got back to P.J.'s room. Though he had told her that it wasn't about sex, she wasn't convinced whatsoever. After all, why else would he invite her back to his room for the night? She wasn't the type of girl to sleep with some guy after a night of dancing. That was what had happened with her and Alberto, and she still hadn't fully recovered from that sexual relationship.

_I will never go through that ever again,_ she thought to herself firmly. She clenched her hands into her lap tightly and focused her attention on the lights scattered amongst the Chicago skyline.

P.J. noticed her nervousness and felt a page of guilt shoot through his body. He hated that he was the reason for her nervousness. In an attempt to relax her, he put his right hand on her thigh and rubbed it with his thumb. Cindy looked at him in surprise.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," replied Cindy with a small grin. She relaxed her hands, though she continued to have them clasped together. P.J. moved his hand from her thigh to her hands and held them with both of his hands. Cindy didn't know what he was going to do until it was a little too late. P.J. gently lifted her hands up and kissed them. Cindy couldn't help but smile and even giggle a bit at this kind, if somewhat cheesy gesture.

"Better?" asked P.J. with a small smirk.

"Yeah… thanks." Cindy giggled again at his facial expression. His smirk, combined with his flirty stare and obvious handsomeness, made her want to melt.

"No problem, sweetheart," replied P.J. By that time, the cab had just pulled up to the hotel Cindy was about to reach into her purse to grab her wallet to pay the cab driver, but P.J. quickly stopped her.

"I insist on it."

Cindy nodded before P.J. paid the driver. They got out and headed into the hotel. The elevator to go up to P.J.'s room was empty, much to Cindy's relief. She was even happier about the fact that they made it up to the appropriate floor without stopping. They exited the elevator and walked to P.J.'s room without incident.

"If you don't mind, I would like to drop my purse off in my room," said Cindy.

"That's fine," replied P.J. "If you wanna get into something else, that's fine, too 'cause I was gonna do that."

Cindy nodded before leaving and walking the very short distance to her room. She dropped her purse off on a chair near the bed and tried to find something casual yet nice to wear. She eventually settled on a black t-shirt with a red dripping heart on it, as well as a pair of black volleyball shorts, and pink canvas sandals. In a rather bold move, she decided on a whim to take off all her makeup. She would never normally do that, but she really was tired of wearing all that makeup all day. She finally grabbed her phone and her key before returning to P.J.'s room, which had been propped open for her.

"Hello?" she called out as she shut and locked the door behind her.

"I'm on the bed," replied P.J.

Cindy slowly made her way to the sound of his voice. She silently prayed that he was wearing more than just a pair of boxers. Lucky for her, he was wearing boxers and a white muscle shirt. His eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Hey, sweetheart," he greeted. "You look beautiful."

"Oh, thanks," replied Cindy. She didn't even bother to hide the fact that her cheeks were now bright red. But P.J. didn't seem to notice her sudden shyness because he was too busy trying to find something good to watch on TV. Cindy reluctantly sat beside him on the bed.

"Shit, nothing's on," he muttered. He shut off the television and set the remote back on the nightstand.

"I guess that means we actually have to talk to each other," said Cindy in a fake disgusted voice. She even pretended to shutter at that thought to drive her words home.

"That's gonna suck," replied P.J. with a laugh.

Cindy laughed along with him. There was something about his laugh that made her want to laugh no matter what. She couldn't pinpoint it, but she didn't really care about that. All that mattered was that P.J. was damn good at making her smile and laugh, though not necessarily in that particular order.

"You can lay down if you want," spoke up P.J.

Cindy snapped out of her thoughts and glanced towards him. He was laying quite comfortably on the bed, and he looked like he would be more than happy for her to join him. Nervously and reluctantly, she placed her things on a nearby table before laying down beside him. She couldn't help but pray that he wouldn't try to do anything sexual to her. By now, she was wishing that the TV was on so that she could be distracted from him.

P.J. propped himself up with his elbow and looked towards the woman beside him. In his eyes, she seemed scared as hell about the fact that she was in his room- period. He felt bad, and he felt stupid for doing this. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable in his presence. He had no bad intentions at all- he just wanted to get to know her better. After a rather awkward silence, he finally decided to break the ice.

"Have you seen the newest _Die Hard_ movie?" he asked. As soon as he said that, he mentally slapped himself. Why the hell would he ask a woman if she had seen the latest instalment in an action movie series? He suddenly felt really, really stupid.

"Honestly? It was bad," replied Cindy. "I mean, I always thought that I'd be in the mood for a new _Die Hard_ movie. But then I saw that, and I quickly changed my mind. Trust me, don't waste your time in seeing it."

P.J.'s jaw was wide open at her words. He was so not expecting that to come out of her mouth. Was she serious, or was she only saying that to please him? "You like action movies?"

"No, I love them… as long as they're good, of course," answered Cindy with a laugh. "I know, it's extremely unusual for a woman- especially one as girly as me- to adore action flicks. But I do. Actually, I love practically all movies. Again, they have to be good in order for me to watch them."

"Wow…" said P.J. in complete disbelief. He knew now that she was definitely telling the truth. He gave her a wide, playful smile and chuckled lightly.

"So, what's something about you that would shock me?" asked Cindy. "Oh, and neither skydiving nor swimming with sharks is the correct answer."

P.J. chuckled again and thought of a proper response to her question. After a moment or so had passed, he finally had her answer.

"I hate flying," he confessed.

Cindy's jaw immediately dropped and her eyes grew wide. "Excuse me? Did I just hear you say that you hate flying?"

"Yes, you did," answered P.J.

"But you skydive more than any other person I've ever met! Please explain to me the logic of all that," said Cindy.

"I hate flying, but I love jumping out of planes. That's it," explained P.J.

Cindy shook her head and rolled her eyes at P.J.'s silly and somewhat stupid logic. P.J. couldn't help but smile at her antics- she was adorable to him. She was acting in an almost childlike manner, but she couldn't give a damn about what he'd think of her acting this way. He abruptly realized that she was definitely relaxed now, and that he had managed to unlock the true her.

"Oh, that's funny," remarked Cindy. "It makes no goddamn sense, but I guess I have no choice but to accept it."

"Yep, you'll have to deal with it," said P.J.

"I definitely wasn't expecting to hear you out of all people to say that you hate flying," said Cindy. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, something she hadn't expected. "Do you have the time?"

P.J. glanced at the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand beside him. "It's close to one in the morning."

"Seriously?! Wow, I didn't realize that we've been talking for that long," replied Cindy with surprise. "Um… if you don't mind… do you think that I could stay in your room for the night? Please? I'd get up and leave, but I'm way too comfy to even think about getting up."

"Of course, sweetheart," said P.J. He and Cindy got up and pulled the covers down to get into bed. While P.J. got into bed almost immediately, Cindy paused for a moment. She suddenly became nervous about doing this, but she didn't want to suddenly change her mind and leave- that would have been rude.

"Listen," she said, "if you're thinking about taking advantage of me, let me know now, so I can prepare myself to stay up for a couple hours or so." She laughed a little at the words she was saying, and she was glad that she was laughing because she hoped that it looked as though she was trying to crack a joke.

"Trust me sweetheart, I have no plans on doing anything like that tonight," replied P.J. He joined in her laughter, though he could tell that she was saying that to protect herself- not to make a joke. But he was too tired to press the issue further, so he let it at that.

Cindy climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers ever so tightly, but she didn't feel quite as comfortable as she wanted. She decided to make a bold move.

"P.J.?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Could you mind if I come a little closer to you? I'm a little cold." The last part was a lie, and Cindy knew it. But she didn't give a shit if P.J. knew that, too- she just wanted him to hold her, even if it was for one night only.

"For you, anything."

Cindy smiled and shifted her body closer to P.J. and pressed into his side. She quickly took note of the fact that he was now shirtless. She tried to push that out of her mind and attempt to get some much needed sleep. Luckily, she was so tired that she fell into a deep sleep quickly.

P.J. looked down at the small woman lying against him, fast asleep. He sighed and moved some of her jet black hair away from her face to see just how peaceful she looked. Without thinking, he lightly kissed her cheek and smiled ever so slightly.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter... and that it wasn't too cute for you. ;P**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 4! :)**

_- Elizabeth_


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello. We meet again. All joking aside, I have a new chapter for this story! I appreciate all the hits that I've been getting with this story. Don't forget to favourite, follow, and/or review this story if you want to. Trust me, I love when my readers do those things. It makes me feel all warm inside. ;P**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

I Seriously Have Feelings for You

Chapter Four

Cindy woke up the next day feeling like she had never slept at all. Her eyelids felt like lead was weighing them down, and her body felt even heavier than her eyes. She managed just enough strength to grab her phone to check the time. Her phone read 5:30 am on the dot. She sighed loudly before putting her phone back on the table. Curiosity got the better of her, so she turned around to see if P.J. was still beside her. She was surprised to see that he was gone.

_Did he abandon me? What a prick_, thought Cindy with disgust. She seriously considered gathering her things and leaving, but she was just too tired to do that. She decided to lay back down and attempt to get some more sleep. Just before she fell into another deep sleep, she silently vowed to herself that if he wasn't back by the time she woke up, she'd give him a piece of her mind for abandoning her.

* * *

Cindy woke up a few hours later feeling a lot better. She smiled when she saw that the time on her phone read 8:45 am. She looked beside her to see if P.J. had come back, but the spot on the bed was still empty. She was about to become annoyed again, but the sound of water running quickly caught her attention. She realized that P.J. must have been in the shower now. Feeling slightly relieved, Cindy got up and stretched her body quite a bit. She grabbed her phone and saw that she had a missed phone call from Nikki. Cindy pried the hotel door and sat outside P.J.'s room to call her friend back. After a few rings, Nikki picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nikki, it's me."

"Cindy! Oh my God, are you okay? I called you earlier, but you didn't answer so I was worried," said Nikki in a somewhat frantic voice.

"I'm sorry, Nikki. I wasn't trying to give you a heart attack… honest! I woke up at 7:30, but I fell asleep again quickly. What time did you call?" asked Cindy.

"I think it was quarter after eight when I tried calling you," answered Nikki. "I'm glad you're okay, though."

"I appreciate you checking up on me," said Cindy. "I'm still at P.J.'s."

"I was just about to ask you that!" exclaimed Nikki. "You gotta tell me… did you two sleep together?"

"Nope," replied Cindy simply. "If you really wanna know what happened, we talked about ourselves. We were just trying to get to know each other more. It was nice, but it was also really awkward."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Cindy?"

Cindy realized that P.J. was looking for her now. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Is that P.J.?" asked Nikki.

"Yes."

"Go ahead," prodded Nikki, "we can always catch up later."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later," said Cindy. "Bye."

"Talk to you later."

Cindy hung up before heading back into P.J.'s room. She closed and locked the door behind her and turned to face him. She was greeted by the sight of P.J. wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped around his hips ever so tightly. He smiled when he finally saw Cindy.

"Sorry about that," she said. "Nikki called to check on me, that's all."

"That's fine, sweetheart," replied P.J. He smiled his bright trademark smile at her. Cindy lightly blushed at his beautiful smile. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Cindy. "Were you at the gym earlier?"

"Yeah, I was," answered P.J. "I was just trying to get in an early morning workout."

"That's explains everything," replied Cindy. "I woke up earlier, but I didn't see you. I… I thought that you had abandoned me." She hung her head in shame and embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she had thought that P.J. would actually do such a thing.

"Oh, sweetheart…" P.J. wrapped his arms around the petite Diva and hugged her tightly. Cindy gladly returned the hug, happy to have been wrong before. Unfortunately, this touching moment was ruined by someone knocking on the door. The two Superstars reluctantly broke apart before Cindy went to see who was at the door. To her surprise, Brie was at the door.

"It's Brie. You might wanna go elsewhere 'cause you are wearing just a towel. Just sayin'."

P.J. nodded and laughed before retreating into the bathroom. Once he shut the door to the bathroom, Cindy opened the front door with a smile on her face.

"Are you coming to check on me?" she asked slyly.

Brie laughed and shook her head. "Well… yeah. I'm assuming Nikki already called you again and you answered."

Cindy joined her laugher. "I'm alright- really. I should probably do the walk of shame soon. I can't avoid it forever."

"That is true," replied Brie. "Besides, Nikki and I wanna take you out for breakfast and find out what happened last night."

"Well, I guess… if you insist," said Cindy. "Do you mind giving me an hour or so to get to my room and to freshen up? I really need it."

"Yeah, of course," answered Brie. "I'll let Nikki know. Just text me when you're ready."

"Sure, see ya soon."

"Bye, girlie!"

The two women exchanged hugs before Cindy went back into the room. She silently closed and locked the door before changing back into the clothes she had been wearing last night.

"P.J., you can come out now!" she called out.

P.J. entered the main part of the hotel room and saw that Cindy had changed back into her regular clothes. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry, P.J. Brie's insisting on taking me out for breakfast this morning. I hope you're okay with that," explained Cindy.

It's okay, sweetheart," replied P.J. "I understand. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright," said Cindy. "Thanks again for letting me stay here for the night. I really did appreciate it."

"It wasn't a problem at all," said P.J. "Though I would like a hug before you leave- but only if you want to."

"I would love to," replied Cindy. She gladly hugged P.J. in a rather tight embrace. She broke apart and grabbed her things before finally leaving his room.

_I wouldn't mind spending more time with him_, she thought to herself as she made her way back to her room.

* * *

It was almost 9:30 in the morning when Cindy finally met up with Brie and Nikki in the hotel lobby. Cindy was wearing a mint-coloured spaghetti strap sundress with a pair of white and gold flat sandals. She couldn't push P.J. out of her mind no matter how hard she tried- it was like her mind was completely fixated on him and nothing (or no one) else. But Cindy knew that she wasn't going to be able to stop thinking about him anytime soon. It wasn't going to happen if she was going to have breakfast with Brie and Nikki.

The three Divas parked and walked up to a local brunch restaurant, and they were soon seated. Once they got settled in, Cindy was immediately subjected to the third degree by both twins. Cindy felt like she was in hell.

"C'mon Cindy," pressed Nikki, "you two must've had sex last night."

"When you came to the door, you wear wearing one of his t-shirts," added Brie.

"We didn't do anything, I swear," replied Cindy. "I wore one of his t-shirts to bed 'cause I wasn't gonna sleep in my clothes. That would've been a little uncomfortable."

"That makes sense," said Nikki.

"Do you like him?" asked Brie.

"What? No way," replied Cindy. "Sure he's cute, but I'm so not interested. We don't really know each other all that well, anyways. I would want to get to know him better before I even think about liking him."

"I don't blame you," said Nikki. "That is really smart."

"But this might be the start of something," spoke up Brie.

Cindy was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to bring him up again, but I kind of have to, so please forgive me," started Brie. "But maybe P.J. will give you that fresh start you need from Alberto. Even you know that you need a new guy in your life so that Alberto can finally get the hint that you're done with him. Don't rush into things if you're not comfortable with doing that- I think that you should just let things happen, and to not dismiss P.J. and his behaviour."

"You're right, Brie. I totally agree with everything that you just said. I think it's all for the best. Oh, and I forgive you for bringing up Alberto's name," replied Cindy. Everything that Brie had said was all true and smart. Cindy wanted to give P.J. a chance, but she didn't know if he wanted a serious relationship or a strictly sexual relationship with her. She decided to not try to get with him, but to do what Brie said- just letting everything play out. That way, everything would most likely happen organically- and hopefully, everything would fall into place perfectly.

_I just want to be happy_, thought Cindy before diving back into an intense conversation about shoes with Brie and Nikki.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed reading this.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 5! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
